


In Too Deep

by Raymariexxx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, And if all goes well with this one-shot, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, I have a larger Stony story that i'm working on, I'll be posting it in a week or so, M/M, Minor or Background Relationship(s) - Freeform, Older Man/Younger Man, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Steve Rogers, Underage Sex, and hardly reviewed it, i rushed this, not really tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raymariexxx/pseuds/Raymariexxx
Summary: One shot where Tony is visiting from MIT for summer break. Howard and Maria are friends with Steve and Peggy who are married. And Tony and Steve are sleeping together. Tony is 18. Steve is 45.(First ever fanfic. First ever Stony fanfic.)





	In Too Deep

Steve and Peggy had just stopped by to see their friends Howard and Maria Stark. Peggy had found Maria quickly and they were in living room catching up. Steve wasn’t quite sure where Howard was so he made his way to their kitchen to get a few drinks for everyone. He was a little surprised to see Tony behind the drink bar, casually making what seemed to be a dirty martini. He hadn’t known Tony was home already for summer break and Steve couldn’t help but admire him for the few seconds before he noticed he had entered the room. Tony looked relatively the same since the last holiday he saw him, back in April for Easter. His dark hair was just a bit shorter but his eyes were still the same beautiful chocolate brown. His lips still had a little rosy pink tint to them and his skin was still slightly tanned and evidently flawless. Why he was checking out Howard and Maria pride and joy? He didn’t know. 

Yes he did. Watching Tony was one of his favorite hobbies. As perverted as it sounded, it was all truth.

Tony eventually glanced up and made eye contact with him. A large smile spread across his face. “Uncle Steve.” He exclaimed putting his drink to the side and running to throw his arms around him as best he could. Tony pulled away a moment later. “I was just making a martini. Want one?” and he was back behind the bar in no time, pouring two glasses.

“Tony, I don’t think you should be drinking.” Steve cautioned, taking one of the glasses from his hand.

“And I don’t think you should be screwing my brains out every chance you get but you do” Tony shot back, taking a sip of his martini. “What ever would Aunt Peggy think if she found out.” He carried on, running his fingertips up his unclothed arm.

Steve looked almost flabbergasted, eyes widened and he grabbed Tony’s arm. “Tony. Keep your voice down. Your mother and Peggy are in the next room.”

Tony raised an eyebrow visibly annoyed, glancing from his arm to his face. He soon caught on and let him go, mumbling a quick apology. He then thought about what Steve had said and an idea sparked in his head. “We should probably go down to my lab then and you can see my latest project." He pulls Steve behind him and Steve tries to justify why they shouldn’t go downstairs and have sex when his wife, Tony’s mother and possibly his father would be a floor above them. Tony paused in his tracks. 

“You’re right.” Tony supplied. Steve was stunned. Tony rarely ever listened to him. “Fuck me right here,” he whispered. Yeah. Okay. That made sense now. They had been sleeping together for a few months now and if it was one thing he learned about being with Tony it was that he loved being spontaneous but this might have been the craziest thing yet. He wanted to be fucked right here, right now if the hasty removal of Steve’s shirt was any indication.

Steve stopped second guessing the situation however and picked Tony up before seating him on the kitchen island. They really had to be quick about this and equally quiet. Once Steve had started pulling Tony’s pants down his legs, Tony captured his mouth with his own. His shirt was gone next and their kisses were hurried and hot. He could feel Steve getting hard against his thigh and as much as he wanted to take this slow. He knew there was no time. In a second, Steve had pulled away from the kiss and dropped down to his knees, taking Tony’s erect cock between his lips. He was alternating between kisses and sucking the tip and then there were two fingers curling inside him. Tony closed his eyes before they started rolling back in his head. Steve watched as his lips slowly parted, little sounds escaping from them. Tony wondered to himself, was there really any time for this. He just wanted to be fucked. Was there time for him to cum once and still get fucked?

Steve pulled away with a pop in that moment, so apparently not. Tony opened his eyes soon after and held his face in his hands, meeting those blue eyes.  
“Steve.” He breathed. “I need you to fuck me like right now.” He didn’t like when Steve was too in control of the situation. He tended to get a big head. Pun intended. So Tony let go of him and leaned back on the counter, using his arms as support and spread his legs further so he could fit between his legs. Steve withdrew his curled fingers from Tony’s hole and stood back on his feet in an instant. Tony noticed Steve still had his pants on. He undid the buckle and dragged his pants and underpants in one go as far down as he could given this awkward position. 

“I don’t have a condom on me,” Steve whispered. His voice was raspy and low. Tony rolled his eyes.

“Like that ever stopped you before,” he mused and his left leg was hiked up over Steve’s shoulder. He was pulled off the counter a little and Steve sank into him. He was tight; every single time and Steve knew he wasn’t going to last long. Tony moaned louder than he should. Steve grabbed his ass – that was now hanging off the island – with one hand and rested the other on the small of his back, holding him in place. He tried to stifle his own moans in the crook of Tony’s neck. He found himself biting down on the skin and Tony cried out.

“Gosh. I can just feel you gripping me,” Steve managed to say. He was getting closer and Tony could tell by his hurried thrusts. Not because anyone could walk in on them in this moment. Nope. Definitely not that.

“Don’t pull out Uncle Steve. I want everything,” Tony mumbled and that did it for Steve. The reminder that he was balls deep in someone that he considered a nephew was what usually took him over the edge. He was a few thrusts away from coming when Tony exploded underneath him. He came untouched and Tony sunk his nails deeper into his back. He knew he was drawing blood and his hands kept going through his hair. Steve felt his hole clenching around him and his thrusts getting sloppy. He released deep inside him, still giving Tony little strokes. He looked down into his eyes, both hands now gripping his ass and he kissed him again when a thought crossed his mind. He was falling deeper and deeper into this mess with Tony. He was falling in love and he wasn’t supposed to. The day Tony convinced him to have sex with him; he told him after, that it was just sex. He didn’t want a relationship then and he didn’t want it now. That was a given, given the situation but now, he wasn’t so sure.

“You’ll be the death of me.” Steve confessed when he could form words again. He pulled his soften cock slowly out of Tony. He saw him wince and his hole was red and puffy still gaping for something to hold onto and Steve’s cum leaking out of him. 

“Pretty good way to die if you ask me,” Tony smirked, hopping of the counter and getting back into his clothes. Steve followed suit. He watched Tony walk away, all messy hair and glossy eyed; a massive hickey on his neck. He was perfectly, beautifully and effortlessly pulling of his just-fucked look. His cock twitched.

 

“Steve?,” came a soft voice behind him. Tony had just disappeared around the corner, cum dripping down his legs. Maria had managed to sneak up on him. “I thought I heard Tony in here.” And then she noticed his hair. “What happened to your hair, Steve?”

“Oh, I just kept running my hands through it,” he lied too easily and tried smoothing it down afterwards. He changed the subject quickly. “And Tony was just here making martinis before he headed to his room,” Steve gesture to the glasses still at the bar to validate his story.

Maria sighed. That was typical Tony behavior. He was always acting way too grown up. She warned him, he’d be attracting unwanted attention. What she didn’t know however, was that was exactly what he wanted. Oh how she wanted to preserve Tony’s innocence. “Well I guess we’re having martinis," and she poured four glasses. Maria carried two of the glasses to the living room where Peggy and Howard were and Steve followed close behind with the other two.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanficition. Thanks for reading if you did. How was my sex scene? I don't think I'm very good at writing sex scenes. Should I make this a series? Let me know what you think. Thanks again! Kudos and Comments are welcome :)


End file.
